Hijo De La Luna
by AlesiLeon1009
Summary: Anna Arendelle de 21 años futura heredera al trono de Arendelle conoce al príncipe Hans Westergaard y se enamora de el y se entrega a el pero Anna se entera de que no puede tener hijos por lo cual le pide un deseo a la luna pidiéndole que la ayuda sin imaginar que ese deseo la haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo dando como regalo algo que nunca podrá tener ella: Un hijo
1. Capitulo 1: Anna Arendelle

Frozen y El Origen De Los Guardianes son de sus respectivos autores la historia es solo mía :3

Bueno sin nada más que decir ¡Disfrútenlo!

HIJO DE LA LUNA

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1: Anna Arendelle

.

.

POV ANNA

Bueno comencemos –toso- Mi nombre es Anna Arendelle tengo 21 años de edad y soy la futura heredera al trono de Arendelle… lamentablemente. ¿Qué acaso creían que vivir en un castillo rodeada de lujos era genial?... Pues están MUY equivocados…. En mi caso es completamente diferente.

Bueno vivir 16 años encerrada en un castillo ya que tus padres murieron cuando tu solo tenías 5 años no es nada lindo ya que tienes que soportar a tu tutora y las malditas materias como historia, política, modales, vestimenta, lengua etc. ¡ES INSOPORTABLE! Y más aún cuando tu "Tutora" te odia y te deja MUCHA tarea… pero en fin se preguntaran como carajo no me aburro pues es fácil y sencillo: Un violín, libros y un poco de imaginación hace que tu insignificante vida sea la más feliz de todas.

Lo sé es absurdo pero al menos así no moriría de aburrimiento, hay veces que canto para des aburrirme pero de igual manera me aburro, nunca puedo salir del castillo ya que la bruja de mi tutora siempre dice "El mundo del exterior es muy peligroso para una jovencita como tú". Dios mío si tuviera el poder de congelar a las persona la congelaría e este mismo instante. Bueno en fin en que estábamos… ¡Ah sí! Sobre mis pasatiempos y bla bla como sea también tengo una caja de música con una bailarina de ballet tocando una hermosa melodía… que habla sobre lo genial que sería ser libre… (N/A) Yep es "Libre soy" xD).

El sonido de un puño tocando a mi puerta hace que salga de mis pensamientos y deje el bolígrafo sobre la mesa

-Quien es- Pregunto a la persona detrás de la puerta

-Princesa Anna lamento interrumpirla- Mi nana y segunda madre Gerda me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que querrá a estas horas de la noche?

-Oh… si lo siento pasa- Le abro la puerta y veo que pasa con un vestido en manos y se lo que significa... Ya es hora

-Princesa Anna lamento despertarla tan temprano pero…- Guarda silencio unos minutos como si estuviera a punto de decir algo malo… y vaya que si lo es…- Pero ya es hora.

La observo por unos minutos en silencio y asiento de manera automática para observar el vestido que trae en manos y dejarlo en mi cama para comenzar a quitarme el pijama para comenzar a vestirme.

-Si Gerda gracias… bajare en unos minutos y gracias por todo…- Me acerco para abrazarla y noto como ella comienza a llorar.

-Oh mi niña cuanto lo siento- Ella me conoce mejor que nadie y sabía que no quería hacer esto pero tenía que hacerlo por mama y papa… de seguro ellos me apoyaban en estos momentos.

-No te preocupes Gerda… sé que hago lo correcto- Le sonrió de la forma más dulce que puedo y volteo a ver al reloj… ¡Mierda¡ Ya paso una hora me tengo que dar prisa. Rápidamente me peine un chongo común y corriente bastara, procedí a ponerme el vestido era largo color verde obscuro, con detalles de corazones en la parte del pecho y un escote en forma de corazón que tenía un cuello de tortuga (N/A: Imagínense el vestido de Elsa diferente y ya xD Lo siento soy mala para esto uvu) y una capa color fucsia.

Una vez terminando de arreglarme me dirigí a la salida de mi cuarto le di la orden de Gerda de ir a supervisar todo mientras yo me dirigía a la sala donde estaba el retrato de mis padres…

Observe por unos momentos la foto y no pude contenerme y empecé a llorar descontroladamente –No saben cuánto los odio… por haberme dejado pero al menos estarían orgullosos de mí no es así...-

Me aleje lentamente de la pintura y camine hacia la puerta di un suspiro y las abrí

-Ya es hora…- Me dije a mi misma para posteriormente caminar hacia el balcón y observar a toda esa gente que venía a mi coronación… di un último suspiro y antes de salir susurre algo de lo cual nunca me arrepentiré…

-Muéranse todos-

Holuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu deseguro estarán con su cara de._. Lo se lo sé ya pueden matarme okno.

Bueno quise poner a Anna mucho muy diferente ya que en el próximo capítulo alguien a quien muchos odian descongelara su corazón y la enamorara…. –voltea a todos lados- y la engañara.

Bueno un saludo a todos y una abrazo estilo Mochi me despido :3

AlesiLeon1009


	2. Capitulo 2: Hans Westergard

Holaaaa emm esta historia es pésima pero ñaaaaaaaaaaa YOLO w Bueno aquí el cap 2 y gracias Amy Chan de Hatsune Hamada por su review y por escribir mal mi nombre xD Eso me motivara a seguir escribiendo este fic.

Bueno sin más que decir les dejo este capítulo.

HIJO DE LA LUNA

.

.

.

Chapter 3: ¿Hans Westergard?

.

.

.

POV ANNA

Listo muy bien hecho Anna te encuentras ahora frente a la maldita corona que te hará reina y que te podrá impedir ser libre…. De nuevo. Veo que el hombre frente a mi me observa con mucha atención como si esperara que dijera algo pero yo solo me dedico a observar aquella maldita corona… porque la vida tiene que ser así.

Al final veo al hombre a los ojos y puedo observar que tiembla… esto será divertido

-Puede comenzar- Le digo con el tono de voz más frio que puedo… es divertido verlo sufrir

-C-claro Reina Anna- Veo como se tensa y con voz clara firme comienza con la ceremonia… en primer lugar esta las condolencias para mis padres ya fallecidos, de lo hermosa que es la vida y de cómo yo "La reina Anna de Arendelle" sabré manejar con sabiduría el reino que ahora me entregan y es cuando llega el momento que nunca eh querido que llegue…. El momento de que me coronen… ¡MIERDA!

Me inclino para que el padre me pueda pone la corona y al momento de tomar los objetos frente a mí (N/A: Lo siento pero no sé como se llaman las cosas que sostiene Elsa… Gomene xD)y veo que tose disimuladamente para llamar mi atención.

-Mh reina Anna los guantes tiene que quitárselos… son por la reglas- Me susurra y yo solo asiento levemente para posteriormente quitarme los guantes…. Maldición…. Estoy temblando mucho pero tengo que hacerlo… suspiro y tomo los 2 objetos aun temblando me volteo y observo como todos se levantan y me observan… con orgullo.

El padre dice unas cuantas palabras más y al momento de que termina me volteo y me pongo los guantes rápidamente y es solo cuando todos aplauden cuando me doy cuenta de que… Oficialmente ya soy la reina de Arendelle.

Muy bien…. Bien hecho Anna has arruinado oficialmente tu vida para siempre… dile adiós a la libertad que tanto anhelabas tener…. Mierda.

Bien ahora tengo que ir a saludar a todos los invitados sin mencionar que viene mi prima Punzie… al menos no todo es malo. Recuerdo que muy pocas veces conviví con ella puesto que casi nunca nos veíamos ya que el viaje en barco era de 2 semanas (N/A: En ese fic Rapunzel no fue secuestrada por Gothel)

Cuando llegue al salón Kai (Mi segundo padre) me anuncio ante todos como "La Reina Anna De Arendelle" e hicieron una reverencia… pobre idiotas… si tan solo hubiera alguien que me comprendiera que me aceptara tal y como soy de verdad eso al menos me haría un poco feliz.

La velada paso tranquila mucho duques, reyes, embajadores se presentaron frente a mi yo solo accedía a saludarlos y a hacer la reverencia correspondiente y a charlar un poco sobre los problemas económicos, política, cosas aburridas… pero lo que más me extraño fue de no ver a Rapunzel por ningún lado. Comencé a buscarla con la mirada y hasta que por fin logre ubicarla decidí ir a hablar con ella pero al momento de que iba llegando choque con alguien y casi caigo de no ser por una mano que me sujeto de la cintura justo a tiempo. Y al momento de abrir los ojos me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Había un hombre no mucho mayor que yo como unos 2 años, su cabello era tipo pelirrojo/castaño, de nariz pequeña pero fina, labios delgados dignos de cualquier príncipe, y lo que más me llamo la atención del fueron aquellos orbes color verdes… eran igual a un par de esmeraldas era como si tuvieran el poder de hipnotizarte.

Estuvimos así por un par de minutos hasta que sentimos que todas las miradas incluidas las de Rapunzel se posaban sobre nosotros. Pero aun así no soltó mi mano de hecho apretó mas el agarre y cuando soltó mi mano sentí un enorme vacío en mi como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Aquel extraño hombre se mantuvo en silencio al igual que yo hasta que por fin se digno a hablar… y su voz… sería algo que nunca olvidaría.

-Majestad… Mi nombre es Hans Westergard- Hizo una pausa para observarme de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en un punto y sonrió de manera maliciosa para después mirarme y sonreírme de una manera seductora- Y es un placer haberla conocido mi lady- Tomo mi mano y la beso con sumo cuidado… casi como si fuera de porcelana.

De hecho esto podría comenzar a gustarme...y dado que es temprano la velada será muy larga eh interesante…

CHAN CHAN CHAN ewe Los deje con el suspenso xD Si piensan que van a hacer algo malo pues no se tal vez si lo hagan xD

Un saludo y gracias por leer.

Los veo en el próximo capítulo. Y un abrazo al estilo Mochi.

AlesiLeon1009


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen Heart

Frozen Heart

POV ANNA

Hay algo de verdad gracioso y es que el príncipe Hans o más bien Hans por más que resulte extraño tiene muchas cosas en común como conmigo, a los dos les gustan los sándwiches, el chocolate y el té de hierbabuena y además es un caballero de verdad aunque al momento de ir conversando eh descubierto mucho más acerca de el como que tiene 12 hermanos mayores ¡DIOS MIO 12 HERMANOS! No me imagino lo que el pobre ah tenido que pasar el pobre. Ya que según mi dama de compañía Rynu (N/A: Rynu es una Oc mía para mayor información :3) quien tiene un hermano mayor y me dice que es de lo peor ya que de niños este le jalaba el cabello, le decía que era adoptada y sobre todo se comía su chocolate ¡DIOS MIO ESO SI QUE ES MALDAD PURA D:!.

Bueno volviendo con lo de Hans ya todos se han ido pero él y yo seguimos hablando. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el balcón de mi habitación conversando de cosas triviales mientras observamos la hermosa luna nueva que se asoma por el cielo estrellado.

-Es una hermosa noche no es así- Me dice aun contemplando el hermoso paisaje nocturno mientras me toma de la mano haciendo que me sonroje violentamente

-S-si es muy h-hermosa- ¡Malditos nervios¡ No eh dejado de temblar en lo que llevamos hablando estoy muy emocionada ¡DIOS MIO CREEO QUE AMO A ESTE HOMBRE¡ Desde que empezamos a conversarme hace actuar como una completa idiota no sé ni siquiera que es lo que digo…. Ya que esos orbes me hacen perder la cordura.

-Sabes Anna eres muy hermosa como esta vista que ahora tengo frente a mis ojos…. Sabes me encantaría hacerte feliz eres hermosa y joven además de que a mis ojos eres la mujer más pura que eh conocido- Ah aumentado su agarre en mi mano y ahora me mira fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos que tanto amo.

-Oh Hans yo opino lo mismo eres muy guapo y caballeroso que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y así poder formar una familia contigo…- Lo miro y sonrió de la forma más gentil y pura que puedo… si este hombre dice la verdad no veo porque no entregarle mi corazón.

-Anna si me das la oportunidad prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo- ¡DIOS MIO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ESTE HOMBRE¡ Veo como suelta mi mano y con su mano libre toma mi mentón y hace que me acerque más a él… y se perfectamente lo que va a pasar a continuación ¡ESTE HOMBRE MA VA A BESAR DIOS MIO¡ No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa ya que es mi primer beso y además no se qué hacer me encuentro estática. Pero salgo de mi trance cuando siento sus labios presionar los míos hasta fundirse en un beso…. Pero no cualquier beso como de los libros, este beso es más salvaje y apasionado que hace que quieras ganas de mas pero que para mi mala suerte nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de oxigeno. Yo siendo mis mejillas arder y el solo sonríe dulcemente y me besa en la frente para después levantarse y caminar hacia la salida de mi cuarto.

Justo antes de salir de mi cuarto se voltea y me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Creo que a fin de cuentas no tienes un corazón de hielo como yo creía… Anna- Deja escapar una risita y sale por la puerta pero antes de mira de reojo y sonríe levemente- Buenas noches… mi reina de hielo- Y escucho sus pasos alejarse por los pasillos.

Camino hacia la puerta y me toco los labios con mucho cuidado y sonrió como una autentica idiota lo haría –Buenas noches Hans-

Hola xD Bueno espero que les haiga gustado y en el próximo capítulo habrá un intento de lemmon xD Lo siento es que soy pésima para escribir lemmons pero YOLO.

Como sea me despido ¡Un esponjoso abrazo al estilo Mochi :3!

AlesiLeon1009


	4. AVISO

ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

Hola. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice pero esta vez vengo para darles un anuncio. Me "retiro" por un tiempo de Fanfiction, y no solo de esta página si no de todas las demás en las que paso mucho tiempo. Lo lamento y por lo tanto esta novela y las demás que tengo quedaran temporalmente canceladas.

Lo lamento pero es una decisión personal.

Gracias a todas mis lectoras, me dan la fuerza que necesito.

Atte: Alesi León Guzmán 1009


End file.
